


TickleTober Day 18 -- Chase

by august_anon



Series: Tickletober 2019 [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Chases, Gen, Lee!Roman, Ler!Virgil, Teasing, Tickling, ler!logan, ler!patton, ticklish!roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Roman may have wanted it, but he certainly wasn't going to make it easy for them.Warning: This is a tickle fic!
Series: Tickletober 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504808
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	TickleTober Day 18 -- Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Probably just one more after this one today, but hopefully I'll be done with the prompts by or before the end of the week!

Something told Roman he should’ve known better than to provoke all three of the other sides into ler moods, but he just couldn’t help it. He needed something that only all three of them could give him.

But he wasn’t going to make it easy.

So he raced through the halls of the mind palace, pushing off walls and swinging around corners. He could hear the others calling teases, as well as their thundering footsteps, but he couldn’t place exactly where they were so he kept running.

Straight into a solid chest.

“Gotcha,” Logan hummed into his ear, already starting to lightly wiggle his fingers at Roman’s sides.

Roman started giggling immediately, not bothering to hold back his laughter.

Out of nowhere, four more hands joined in at his underarms and neck and Roman fell to the ground, cackling madly.

“Aww,” Patton cooed. “Roman’s such an adorable little giggle bug, isn’t he?

The three loomed over him, fingers already wiggling.

“You ready to scream, Ro?” Virgil asked.

Roman couldn’t help breaking into more giggles.

The chase was always a lot of fun, but no one could deny that getting caught was so much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Come visit me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
